dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Repeating Ad
The very odd practice of airing the same commercial twice, or two commercials advertising the same product, in the same commercial break. There are four common variations of this: *Commercial A airs twice in a row. *Commercial A airs, followed by Commercial B, after which Commercial A airs again. *Commercial A1 airs, with Commercial A2 popping up sometime in the same break. While both ads are different, what they advertise is exactly the same. Sometimes two or more ads are actually part of the same ad spot, and thus will always run consecutively. Often occurs if there is a continuity in the two spots. *Commercial A airs as the last commercial of the break. Then, before the actual action begins for the show, the sponsors are listed in reverse order, meaning Commercial A's company goes first. Seen often in sports. There are many possible reasons for this trope. In the case of traditional advertising, the repetition is probably to make it stick in your mind. (Even if it's annoying, it still makes you think about them more.) Alternately, the station has a quota of how many times a particular commercial has to be shown in a given month and they are forced to continually play it near the end of the month in order to make that quota. In the case of an online video, it's more likely that the site only has a single advertiser at the moment. This also happens on sites that have commercial breaks in their videos. Because the site can only contract so many companies that want to advertise on these breaks, it means that they play the same few commercials over and over and over. Examples * Monster Jam and PBS' deal from 2002-2005 caused this to happen: ** In 2003, when the tour came to the Cookeville, Tennessee area, WCTE aired a promo advertising the event during almost every program break, especially before Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (which was practically the only PBS Kids show to get turned into a truck that actually did full-time competition). * ETVKK was infamous for this back in the day: ** The UEKN version of the Gerber Life Grow Up Plan ad aired in almost every break in 2005 - and quickly became the Yoko's Room version of the FitnessGram PACER Test meme. ** Same goes for the Sears El Kadsre version of the Sears air conditioning ad. ** Back in the day, ETVKK aired a lot of Billy Mays ads. The Gopher ad was aired a lot back in 2002-2003 for some reason. The Handy Switch was aired a lot in 2008-2009. In fact, many of these ads were popular that they inspired numerous fans to create YouTube Poops based on them. *Drillimation's deal with Nickelodeon in 1999 ended up becoming this. In order to help celebrate the home console release of Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object, the game's commercial, which featured an actress portraying Minamitsu Murasa aired in almost every commercial break during episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Kozankyo even has this ad of random highlights of their sports teams' games. These commercials aired from 2006 until 2009, and it played in almost every commercial break on MBN during the summers of those years. Anybody who grew up in the Kozankyo area during that time period would end up having those H-B sounds still stuck in their heads. * Nick Jr. Kuboia would do this to advertise new shows coming to the channel. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki